Naruto Overwatch Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. After a hard day of training, Naruto was walking back to Konoha, when he came upon a sight that his perverted teachers would be rocketing via nosebleed, 2 naked women, knocked out, covered in bruises and cuts, after helping them and taking them to Tsunade, how will these 2 change his life, what with one of them being a light blue-skinned woman. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I thought instead of Naruto ending up in the Overwatch World, how about someone from the Overwatch World ends up in Naruto's World.**

 **Though I'm not sure if someone has written this idea yet, but if someone has please tell me and I will apologises for such a thing and sort it out.**

 **Anyway, how about during a fight, The Widowmaker and Tracer ended up wrestling on the floor, out of bullets, trying to one up the other, during the grapple Widowmaker pulled a dagger on Tracer, aiming for her heart, with both forgetting about Tracer's teleport machine on her chest, over her heart.**

 **Only seeing the dagger hitting her chest, she saw the dagger strike the machine, causing the thing to go haywire, then suddenly explode, once the light vanished, the 2 women were nowhere to be seen.**

 **As the women fall, their tech is the only thing protecting them as much as possible, they ended up in a forest, close to Konoha.**

 **As the 2 were unconscious, both their tech and belongings ended up disintegrating, whether it was from the travel or something they would never know.**

 **Lucky for them a certain blond ninja found them, thanking Kami and other deities that Ero-Sennin wasn't with him, Naruto helped the 2 as best he can, worried that some bandits did something to them, considering they were both butt-naked and covered in bruises, cuts and burns, the fox-holder got a few of his spare clothes, thanking the dirty old-man for teaching him to always keep back-ups for his back-ups, for his back-ups, though at the time he did wonder why so many back-ups, with Jiraiya explaining that it never hurts to always have a plan in any case.**

 **After a few bandaging here and there, using them as temporary panties and bras for the 2, though he blushed quite a lot considering the 2 are gorgeous in their own way, especially the blue-skinned woman, but after helping, and putting some of his spare clothes on them so he could carry them back to Konoha without worry of being called a pervert, though he'll need to take them to Tsunade quickly so no-one see's the 2 dressed in his clothes.**

 **After Widowmaker and Tracer were placed in a hospital bed, with Tsunade using Naruto to safeguard them as a mission to keep him out of her hair, at least until the 2 wake up and tell them what happened.**

 **No-one realises that when the 2 wake up, though still weak and unable to move much, with them being in the same hospital room, was the fact that they were fighting each other, though now it was more like using insults against each other since they were injured.**

 **Of course for Naruto it was like seeing himself and Sasuke fighting, thankfully Naruto stopped them and introduced himself, luckily the 2 women knew Japanese to understand what Naruto was saying because of their line of work, yet somehow after getting to know each other, the 2 began to like Naruto, with Widowmaker slowly opening up to him, for some reason, well it is Naruto who can turn enemies into friends.**

 **After finding out where they were, with no way of going back, Tracer and Widowmaker, after some arguments, decided to live in Naruto's apartment, thankfully Naruto helped them get settled and find work in Konoha, with Tracer helping at Ichiraku Ramen for a BBQ flavoured Ramen that Naruto loved, as for Widowmaker, Naruto asked Anko if the T &I had any openings, with the agreement of 20 packs of Dango for compensation, Anko got the woman a job.**

 **After helping the 2 settle in, Tracer and Widowmaker slowly began to fall for the blond young man, the 2 enjoyed their living in Konoha, getting to know Naruto's friends, though Kiba got a boot up the ass for trying to flirt with them like a horn-dog, with the girls liking and respecting them more and more because of that, of course once they found out about Hinata liking Naruto, as well as each other, it got complicated for them liking the same guy.**

 **With both not knowing how to handle their feelings towards the blond, since thanks to Naruto the 2 travellers became good friends, even ended up being roommates since it helps pay the bills, they visited Tsunade to ask for help, with Tsunade telling them to just share him since he's part of the CRA and everything, though at the time Tsunade was drunk so she ended up telling them about Naruto's Uzumaki clan, she could've told them about his father, but she wasn't that drunk.**

* * *

 **I've written the possible beginning to hopefully help get the creative mind of whoever wants to adopt this idea into how it may go,**

* * *

 **Anyway for pairings, I think you can tell that I'm going for Tracer/Naruto/Widowmaker as the main, maybe even have Hinata join them, maybe possibly others too, t** **hough it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a good story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Also I'd like to point out that I find blue-skinned women quite exotic, hence Widowmaker, but I like, X-Men Evolution upgraded M** **ystique and Avatar Na'vi girls as well, it's just something about those animal-like Na'vi girls that's so appealing but I guess it's the wolf in me. lol**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Overwatch.**


End file.
